Taking me higher
by tails267
Summary: For months now Freeze Blade has been sneaking off to a roller disco every Friday night, convinced no other Skylanders ever go there. But when he meets an familiar face who rivals his skills and speed, will his secret be lost or will a new one be gained? Freeze Blade x Roller Brawl oneshot.


**It's done! I actually finished a Skylanders oneshot :) **

**Personally I quite like this couple, since they're both skaters of some kind it sort of makes sense. I don't know their ages, so in this Freeze Blade is 16 and Roller Brawl 17. It helps if you listen to the songs in this while reading (song list at the end) but you don't have to.**

**Skylanders © to Activision**

**All songs mentioned © to their owners **

Through the thin grey mist travels a small airship, quietly moving towards it's destination. It had two passengers, one a middle-aged shark intent on steering the vessel through the starlit sky, the other a light grey/purple ice cat sat sedately at the back of the ship, his ears pricked for the first signs that they were nearing the stop he requested.

By his feet leaned a pair of prised rollerblades, their polished wheels glinting as they caught bright starlight.

He looked out at the stars around him and grinned, the first pumping music beats were floating through the air towards him. They drew from the mist, a large hall-like building on a single island appeared from the gloom in front of them. Though the island itself seemed deserted, the building was a blur of light and sound, flashing disco lights emitting through windows in the roof while loud, energetic music pounded from it's core. This was the place he desired.

"We're here buddy." The shark had pulled up and opened a gate in the side of the ship to let the ice cat off.

"Hope you have a good night."

He nodded politely at him and placed a small bag of coins in the shark's hand.

"Thanks Victor, keep the change." Picking up his skates he stepped off the ship onto the island, turning back to the shark after a few paces.

"Don't worry about a pick-up later, I'll make my own way back tonight."

"All right, catch you later Freeze Blade!"

The ship dove off, leaving Freeze Blade alone on the island.

He looked up at the building and sighed, it was that time he looked forward to each Friday, the thing that made all your worries worth while.

Flinging open the familiar double doors he was hit by a blast of sound and heat, it dazed him for a second before the Skylander allowed it to wash over him, taking in the scent of sweat and high sugar energy drinks. He took in the club, checking out who was here before coming to rest on the front desk.

"Pretty busy tonight," He remarked as he turned towards the desk. A teenage, brown furred kangarat sat behind a cash register, leisurely chatting to a fox girl.

They looked up as Freeze Blade approached, flashing them a smile and a membership card. "Hey Colin, what's the crowd like tonight?"

The kangarat returned the smile. "You're gonna like it, there's plenty of children and parents to show off to."

"Show off, me?" He innocently pointed a clawed finger at himself. "When have I ever done that?"

"When do you never do that?" Colin chuckled, having known the ice cat long enough to know exactly what would happen once he hit the floor.

"Aww, you got me there." After reviving the compulsory hand stamp (signalising that you owned a membership or had paid to get in) Freeze Blade went over to his regular spot, a long sofa style bench along the wall by the bar, to get his skates on.

Though it started out as just an old warehouse, the owners had worked hard to make it the perfect skating environment. The skating floor was amazing; sealed off into an oval track by cones, it was long and wide enough to hold many skater while the space in the middle was used as a place to practise tricks. The far end featured a raised DJ desk where a mabu bearing headphones slightly too large for his head pumped the tunes and sent the lights spinning, to top it off a disco ball hung from the middle of the ceiling, castings its silver glow on the skaters below.

Placing his blades on the seat next to him, Freeze Blade bent down to remove his normal ice skates and put on the roller skates. Built for speed, they were some of the best you could buy in Skylands, their slick design and shiny silver bearings could put any others to shame.

The skates now on, Freeze Blade pushed himself up from the seat and proceed towards the floor.

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started_

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started_

He expertly entered the floor, skating around and weaving between everyone, gradually gathering speed.

_Get this party started on a Saturday night_

_Everybody's waiting for me to arrive_

"Colin was right, this place is full of it tonight," Freeze Blade noted to himself as he narrowly yet gracefully avoided some crashed kids on the floor.

"But that's just how I like it."

_Pumping up the volume, breaking down to the beat_

_Crusin' through the west side_

_We'll be checking the scene_

"Ooo, looks like the marshal boys are at it again," he referred to the three skate marshals that were supposed to go around the floor helping out the less skilful but mostly just caused more collisions than prevented them. Freeze Blade glared at one that sped past him backwards.

"Two can play at that game." Not one to be outdone, the ice cat promptly spun round so he was also facing backwards, his skates propelling him forwards.

_Boulevard is freakin' as I'm coming up fast_

_I'll be burning rubber, you'll be kissin' my **_

Giving the unsuspecting marshal a smug wave as he past him, Freeze Blade jumped and spun, landing neatly back facing the correct way.

"Eat my ice, salmons!"

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started_

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started_

Freeze Blade was in his element here, the one place where there was no worries, no cares, no responsibilities. Sure, he loved being a Skylander, but everyone needs a bit of fun every once in a while. This place was his own little secret, as far as he knew no other Skylanders came, if any ever had.

_Get this party started_

_Get this party started right now_

_Get this party started_

_Get this party started right now_

"And whoosh!" As the music finished he turned his skates sideways and power slid across the floor, coming to a dead stop and posing as he did so.

"I hope you're all warmed up since it's time for our first game of the evening!" The DJ spoke through a microphone attached to his large headset.

"Boys speed tag!"

"Yes!" Freeze Blade beamed, this was his favourite game, the one where he was unbeatable.

"All boys make your way to the red line." He did as instructed, meeting the other contenders at the line. They all varied in age, size and skill, some young and only really out there for the fun of it, others slightly older and ready to strut their stuff to the watchers.

"Too easy," he had been there, done that with these guys several times, but still played for the rush and triumph gained from every game.

"Taggers go on the first whistle, skaters on the second. Ready?" The first whistle and the pound of wheels sounded, Freeze Blade tensed and got into position.

_Screech!_

They were off like shots from Magna Charge's blaster, some tearing ahead, others getting left in the slip stream.

Freeze Blade charged at the head of the pack, relishing the wind whipping his ears and the adrenalin pumping through his veins.

"If you get tagged, please leave the floor immediately!"

The taggers hit the first wave of stragglers, lightly tagging them and sending them off the floor, Freeze Blade was approaching them from behind.

One tagger reached out to get the one passing him, only to find empty air. Freeze Blade had already zipped past.

It didn't last much longer, skaters getting picked off until only one remained, the one who always remained.

"and Freeze Blade is the winner of that game! Next up is girls speed tag!"

Feeling slightly more satisfied than before, Freeze Blade left the floor doing the skating equivalent of a strut.

"Heh, that never gets old."

He took a seat at the far side of the bar; just a short break while the girls game was in play. He sat and brought the back of his hand across the top of his head, wiping the moister gathered there.

"Freeze Blade breaking a sweat, that's something I never thought I'd see."

He looked up at the amused face of a familiar fox girl.

"Me? Naw, but it does feel hotter in here than normal, Jess."

"Of coarse." She smiled fondly at him. "The useral?"

"Yeah, the useral." He waited while she went over to the other side of the bar to get his drink, in boredom more than anything he turned to look at the game being played on the floor, feeling slight interest towards a shape speedily moving past.

"Never seen one of the girls move like that before." he commented to himself as Jess came back over with his beverage, placing it lightly on the counter top.

"Thanks."

She dipped her head in acknowledgement and moved off to serve someone else.

Placing his elbows on the counter he raised the drink and took a sip, finding silent bliss in the cool liquid sliding down his throat. He would never understand why so many folks took pleasure in the consumption of alcohol, give him an ice cold glass of 7-up any day.

"And the winner for that round is Roller Brawl!"

Freeze Blade's ears pricked up, that was a name he recognised.

"Can I get everyone back on the floor skating round in an anti-clockwise direction please!"

A girl left the floor and came to rest at the other end of the bar, quietly ordering a drink for herself. Freeze Blade let his eyes wonder, curiously taking in her features.

She was a tall, slim-but-strong looking vampire girl wearing purple jeggings and a black top. Her hair was a dark pink colour, mostly hidden by a skeleton style helmet, the rest hanging in a long plait going all the way down her back. But what really caught the ice cat's attention were the amazing one wheeled blades she wore on her feet, the skulls fastened at her ankles seemingly beaconing him.

She revived her drink from the barmaid, giving her a brief nod in thanks.

"_So I guess there are other Skylanders who come here,_" Freeze Blade ran the thought over in his head.

She sharply looked up, meeting his startled gaze. He quickly averted his eyes, feeling uncomfortably hot, turning all his attention back to the drink in front of him.

With a small shrug and "hmph" she got up and skated towards the floor, leaving the half finished drink on the counter.

He watched her go, her pink rimmed blades melting into the crowd of bodies and wheels. Unable to beat his rising curiosity, he followed her.

_Now I've never been one to dance_

_but we've got something going on in my pants_

_It's like I'm stuck in a trance and I better take advantage _

_who knows when I'll get another chance_

Entering the floor and gathering speed, he weaved through the skaters behind her, slightly impressed with how she handled the traffic.

_Now I know I'm gun' get down on the floor_

_experiencing what you can't ignore_

_but something 'bout this beat just got me hooked_

_come over here and take a closer look_

Roller Brawl looked over her shoulder, noticing the ice cat pursuing her.

"_He wants to see what I can do huh? Well, if he insists."_ She twisted round and brought her feet inwards, executing a professional sidesurf.

Only daunted by a split second, Freeze Blade was on the mark with the same move, matching her pace to pace.

_Coz I can't get enough_

_I can't get enough_

_I can't stay on the ground_

_I can't get enough _

_I can't get enough this is taking me now_

"_Hmm, he seems to know the tricks and the spins, but does he have the speed?_"

She smoothly broke from the side surf, putting all power into her wheels in hard, well timed strokes. As her momentum built, Roller brawl was more than a little stunned when Freeze Blade had no trouble keeping up, snaking just behind her through the throng.

They blazed across the floor, appearing to leaving sparks in their wake.

_It's taking me higher_

_higher_

_higher off the ground_

_It's taking me higher_

_higher _

higher off the ground

"_Now it's my turn,_" Freeze Blade smirked as Roller Brawl dropped back slightly.

"_Let's see is she can do this!_"

_I do this just for kicks, just for the thrill_

_I got this high without taking a pill_

_This grove has got me way over the sun_

_I'm dancing like I'm the only one_

In a rush of movement Freeze Blade kicked off against the wall, performing a perfect arc in the air before landing back on his blades, shooting Roller Brawl a winning smile as he did so.

_Coz I can't get enough_

_I can't get enough_

_I can't stay on the ground_

_I can't get enough_

_I can't get enough this is taking me now_

A couple of young mabu were sprawled out in the middle of the floor, directly in the Skylander's path. Unable to swerve around them, in union the two hopped over the mabu without barely breaking their stride, landing and continuing in refined side by side sync.

_It's taking me higher_

_higher_

_higher off the ground_

_It's taking me higher_

_higher_

_higher off the ground_

Freeze Blade gazed at the Skylander beside him, their eyes met and locked. Time slowed.

The lights blurred around them and Freeze Blade found himself oblivious to all else around him.

"Whoa..."

The next thing Freeze Blade felt was the sting of concrete as his face hit the floor, an unknown weight landing across his back.

"Ugh...what...?" Head thumping, he looked around to figure out what had happened.

"_No!_" It hit him. Never before had Freeze Blade taken a fall, he was the master, the professionally awesome skater, now he had ended up kissing the concrete in the middle of the skate floor surrounded by his admirers. It could not get any worse.

"What are you doing you idiot?!" Something hard shoved him in the side and got up as fast as she could, skating off before anyone could intervene.

Suddenly aware of the skaters streaking past, Freeze Blade scrambled up off the floor, ungracefully pushing of and batting a teenage weasel off balance.

"Sorry!" He quickly apologized and hurried off, not seeing a little girl Mabu. He collided with the kid; she fell to the floor and burst into tears.

"Sorry!"

The girl's father came over and picked her up, glaring at the unfortunate ice cat.

"Watch where you're going punk!"

"Yeah, watch it Freeze Blade!"

"Pushing over kids? That's low bro." The marshals paused at the side of the floor to jeer and mock.

Humiliated and unable to take any more, Freeze Blade sped off the floor. He rushed into the boys bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

Someone noticed the ice cat's exit, pausing for a second at the edge of the floor she stared at where he had disappeared to, muttering something under her breath she silently continuing to skate.

Freeze Blade leaned with his back against the bathroom door, his chest heaving with deep, stressed breaths. He sighed in defeat and let himself slump to the floor.

"_What happened? I totally just lost my cool_."

He got up and looked in the mirror, feeling slightly shocked at his reflection.

Staring back was a hot and ruffled ice cat, his cheeks were flushed and his fur damp with sweat. He ran the tap and splashed water over his face, feeling relief as the cool liquid soaked through to his skin and eased his dizziness.

Freeze Blade repeated this, taking long, deep breaths until he felt and looked like his regular self again.

"_All this because of some girl..._" He ran a paw across his head. "_I can't let that get to me...can I?" _He was Freeze Blade, the one who owned the skate floor, now this girl skater comes along and suddenly he isn't the only one who can perform the perfect trick or execute amazing speed at such busy times.

"_I guess I'll just have to except it."_ He knew there was no point competing with her, it would only cause more disturbance, they would just have to be aware and respect each other. But he had to admit, she was quite pretty and an impressive skater.

"_I wonder..." _He shook his head to clear the thought. "_No, that would never happen."_

Feeling refreshed and ready to get back out there, he pushed the door open and skated towards the floor.

Roller Brawl stood at the bar sipping her drink, her mind going back over the events of the last hour.

"_Stupid! How could you let yourself get distracted like that! He was only a cocky little skater boy, yet he does process some impressive skill..." _She would never admit it, but she felt slight admiration for the ice cat._ "I have never seen anyone perform a wall kick like that before. Should I say something to him?" _She pushed the thought away.

A shape moving through the crowd caught her eye, she turned and spotted the Skylander that plagued her thoughts treading cautiously towards the floor.

"_Seems his confidence is wavering, I'm not surprised._" She glanced at one of the marshals. "_I'll keep an eye on him, something like that does not deserve to be lost just because of one bad collision._"

She snaked through the watchers and entered the floor after him.

"_I gotta be careful, one more crash like that and I'm in the swamp." _Freeze Blade skated round, nowhere near as fast as before, placing each step down carefully while trying to stay out of other skater's way. Roller Brawl observed.

"_This is pathetic! He's acting as if someone's gonna die if he puts one foot out of place_."

The DJ called out from his platform, "Anyone up for a chariot race?! Everyone is welcome to play, all you need is a partner!"

"_A partner, aye..." _A mischievous glint entered her eye. "_This is my chance_."

Freeze Blade noticed the pairs of skaters gathering on the red line and proceeded to leave the floor, only stopping when a vampire girl pulled up in front of him.

"Hey, you wanna play? I don't have a partner." She placed one hand on her hip and the other on the barrier that separated the floor from the seating area.

Freeze Blade hesitated at first, his gaze wondering as if he couldn't quite grasp that she had asked him to play. He nodded and followed her to the red line.

"_C'mon dude, get a grip!_" Freeze Blade mentally slapped himself for acting stupid. "_She's just asked you of all people to partner up with her, don't blow it!"_

"Here's what we're gonna do," Roller Brawl motioned towards the taggers at the other end of the floor, "I'll go on the inside and provide the speed, you'll go on the outside and keep up the momentum."

"Hold on," Freeze Blade protested."I should go on the inside, I'm faster."

She narrowed her eyes. "Have you done this before?"

He sighed, "No...".

"Good." She held out her hand which he gladly took. "Don't fight the speed while we go round corners, just let it carry you."

"Got it."

"And one last thing," She smiled with that glint in her eye. "Just enjoy it."

"All right." He smiled too, his old confidence returning.

"You know the drill, taggers on the first whistle and skaters on the second. Ready?!"

_Screech!_

They got into position.

_Screech!_

"Go!" In a flurry of arms and wheels all the skaters pushed off from the line, some tripping each other over and others already gone, the taggers hard on their trails.

Freeze Blade allowed himself to be carried by the speed as Roller Brawl rounded a corner, acceleration brewing in his blood as the taggers sped after them.

"Hey!" Freeze Blade pulled Roller Brawl sideways as a tagger lunged forward, sending them jarring right as the tagger stumbled and lost his balance.

"Nice save!" Roller Brawl recovered from her jolt and continued to moving, Freeze Blade matching the pace.

Out the corner of his eye Freeze Blade caught another two taggers approaching from behind. Thinking fast, he grabbed Roller Brawl's other hand in his and spun so she was skating backwards with him going forwards.

"What are you-?" First startled by the action, Roller Brawl relaxed when Freeze Blade turned his calm gaze on her.

"Just trust me, I won't let us crash."

Putting faith in her partner, Roller Brawl kept her eyes on him and pushed backwards while he pushed forwards, thrusting them around the floor.

"Freeze Blade!" Roller Brawl spotted something over the ice cat's shoulder.

He didn't notice the urgency in her voice. "Yeah...?"

"Behind you!"

He looked back, only to see the smug grin of a tagger as they tapped him on the shoulder and sped off, leaving them in his wake.

"Huh?-!" Put off by the tagger and losing concentration, Freeze Blade found himself lose his footing and fell to the floor, pulling Roller Brawl down with him.

"Freeze Blade! Are you okay?" Concern edged her voice, aimed at the ice cat laying flat on his back on the concrete.

"That was awesome!" Freeze Blade sat up and punched the air, grinning madly as he did so.

"But we lost...and crashed." Roller Brawl couldn't understand his joy at failing the game, he looked positively ecstatic.

"Who cares? What a rush! I've always wanted to try that move." He blinked at her and cast his eye line down. "You were awesome back there, I don't think I could of got up that kind of speed by myself."

Warmed by his comment Roller Brawl smiled and looked away, "Thanks..."

"Are you two going to sit down there all night or leave the floor? The game is over."

An irritated marshal skated up to them with his arms crossed, impatience flickering in his eyes.

Freeze Blade animatedly rolled his eyes at the marshal and heaved himself up, offering Roller Brawl a hand that she readily took.

He led the way off the floor and the two crashed out on the sofa bench where Freeze Blade left his ice skates.

"Those games are fun, but they really take it out of ya," He leaned against the wall, loving the cooling relief it bough to his spine.

"Too tiered to skate some more are you?" Roller Brawl's eye's sparked with amusement as she playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Never! Come on!"

He pretty much leapt to his skates and bolted out onto the floor.

_Saw you leaning against that old record machine _

_Saw the name of your band written on the marquee_

Roller Brawl followed, coming up behind him in through the traffic.

_It's a full moon tonight so we getting rowdy_

_Yeah, we getting rowdy_

_Get-get-getting rowdy_

She poked him on the left shoulder and swerved to the right, laughing when he looked over and saw no one was there.

"Hey!" He saw her on his right and reached out to get payback, only for her to accelerate and leave him behind.

_Feeling like I'm a high schooler _

_Sipping on a warm wine cooler_

_Hot cause' the party don't stop_

_I'm in a crop top like I'm working at Hooters_

Roller Brawl looked back to see him chasing after her, "_I won't let him get me that easily!_"

Cutting through the middle of the trick area she emerged onto the other side of the floor, only to run into Freeze Blade who was skating around backwards.

_We been keeping it PG_

_But I wanna get a little frisky_

"You really think you'd lose me?" Freeze Blade took her hands and they joined in the move that would of won the game.

_Come gimme some of that_

_Yum like a lollipop _

_Let me set you free_

"It was worth a try." She twisted, reversing the move so she was the one going backwards. "Try not to crash this time, all right?"

"All right."

_C'mon 'cause I know what I like_

_And you're looking just like my type_

_Let's go for it just for tonight_

_C'mon, C'mon, C'mon!_

They broke from the move, skating side by side Freeze Blade dished out some other kind of moves.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't tell me you can't shake it on skates." He was dancing about while keeping absolute balance. "Let the music flow into your strokes and you're dancing!"

What did she have to lose? Letting her hair down she took his advice and was soon grooving along too.

_Now don't even try to deny_

_We're both going home satisfied_

_Let's go for it just for tonight_

_C'mon, C'mon, C'mon!_

They got some funny looks from other skaters, but who cares, this was freaking amazing fun! The rest of the night was spent like this, skating along jiving, sitting at the bar sharing crude jokes and generally doing things that friends would do at a skate club.

By the time it came to leave, midnight had already passed.

Finding a way, they managed to get to the island that harboured the core of light and the homes of all Skylanders; Freeze Blade accompanied Roller Brawl on the walk to hers.

"So, you want to go again next week?" He tried to make light conversation, feeling slightly awkward now they were alone and back on familiar territory. It would only take one soul out at night to spot them and spread the news across Skylands.

"Of coarse, wouldn't want you going off on your own and causing more collisions."

He blushed in embarrassment.

"But it was the most fun I've had in ages, thank you."

Something cool touched his cheek, sending warmth coursing through his body and melting the ice surrounding his heart.

"W-what?"

"Shush," She took his paws in her hands. "It will be our little secret."

She turned and skated away, being very close to her home now, leaving Freeze Blade in the middle of the path.

He looked up at the stars and smiled.

"Yeah, our little secret."

**Wow, this turned out way longer than I planned, but I'm glad to get it done so I can get on with the Night Shift and Freeze Blade show. This story is based on a skate club I go to, it was hard to describe so if you want to know what it really looks like just type 'my skate world' in the search bar on facebook and you should find their page. What happened to Freeze Blade actually happens all the time there, I know I've taken some pretty epic crashes XD **

**Here's the list of songs used: **

**Get this party started-Pink**

**Higher-Taio Cruz**

**C'mon-Kesha**

**Was it good? Bad? Should I write more? Tell me what you think :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
